Open your eyes
by AusslyR5
Summary: Trish et Dez essaient de faire ouvrir leurs yeux à Austin et Ally et ce n'est pas chose facile... Aussly puissance 1000. 1ère Fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour bonjour**

**Ceci est ma toute 1ere histoire, donc ne soyez pas trop dur siouplè . Les chapitres sont tout petits, mais j'aime découper comme ça .**

**Aussly puissance 100 . Dans cette histoire, ils ont tourné le clip avec Kira, Austin est sorti avec elle, mais Austin et Ally ne se sont pas rendu compte de leur attirance l'un pour l'autre. Enjoy !**

**Disclamer : Je ne possède rien de Austin et Ally !**

**Chapitre 1**

La journée de lycée était finie.

Après avoir rangé leurs affaires, Ally, Trish, Dez et Austin se dirigèrent vers Sonic Boom où la 2nde journée d'Ally allait commencer. En effet, elle était chargée de tenir le magasin l'après-midi après les cours.

Ses amis avaient bien remarqué son air fatigué même si elle restait la Ally égale à elle-même qu'ils aimaient tant : enjouée, heureuse et talentueuse. Ils ne s'inquiétaient donc pas plus que ça.

- Ally, tu veux qu'on travail sur notre nouvelle chanson après la fermeture ?

Ally regardait Austin sans sembler le voir vraiment

- Ally ? Youhouuu Ally !

- Oui ? Oh pardon Austin, j'étais dans mes pensées… Qu'est ce que tu me disais ?

- Je te demandais si tu voulais qu'on bosse sur notre nouvelle chanson ce soir. Mais tu as l'air épuisée… Tout va bien ?

- Oui oui, ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste que les examens de fin d'année arrivent et je passe mon temps à réviser pour un gros contrôle que j'ai demain, à travailler ici et penser à de nouvelles chansons pour ton album. J'ai juste du mal à tout concilier en ce moment.

- Hum, je suis désolé de t'imposer ça… Je vais essayer d'écrire mes chansons moi-même…

Dez sauta sur l'occasion :

- Oh ouais super mec, je vais t'aider !

- En tant que manager d'Austin, je ne pense que ce soit une bonne idée qu'il écrive ses chansons tout seul… Ni que Dez l'aide… Sans vouloir vous offenser les garçons…

Les garçons se tournèrent vers Trish, lui lançant un regard qui voulait dire long…

- Austin, même si je suis persuadée que tu écrirais une super chanson, je ne veux pas te laisser tomber. J'aime écrire avec toi et participer à ton album. Il faut juste que je m'organise autrement… Rejoins-moi dans la salle de répétition à 19h30.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

La salle de répet, 19h30

- Hey Ally ! Tu as vu, je ne suis pas en retard pour une fois !

- Ouh, Austin, tu m'as fais peur. J'étais plongée dans les révisions de mon contrôle pour demain…

- Justement, j'y ai réfléchi et voilà ce qu'on va faire : on va écrire 1 couplet de la chanson et ensuite, je t'aiderai à réviser, ça te va ?

- C'est vrai ? Oh c'est adorable, merci Austin

Elle le prit dans ses bras et il la sera quelques secondes avant de s'installer au piano pour se mettre à la chanson.

Contre toute attente, ils n'auront jamais été si productifs. En 30 minutes, non pas 1 mais 2 couplets furent écrit.

- Alors, qu'est ce qu'on révise, Mademoiselle Dawson ?

- De la Géographie Monsieur Moon !

Ils révisèrent une bonne partie de la nuit, si bien qu'ils s'endormirent tous les 2 sur le canapé de la salle de répétition.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Au matin, Trish fit irruption dans la salle, complètement paniquée. Mais voyant ses 2 meilleurs amis endormi parmi les livres et les partitions de musique, elle se calma et réveilla Ally.

- Tu m'as fais une peur bleue ! Je ne savais pas où tu étais et les cours commencent dans 10 minutes !

- Oh mon Dieu ! Vite, Austin, réveil-toi, on va être en retard

- Hum oui Maman, encore 5 minutes…

- AUSTIN MONICA MOON ! DEBOUT, TOUT DE SUITE !

- Trish ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais dans ma cham… Oups non c'est pas ma chambre…

- Vous m'expliquerez plus tard pourquoi je vous ai trouvé tous les 2 endormis sur ce canapé, là on n'a pas le temps !

- Mais Trish, il n'y a rien à expli… AIE !

Trish n'avait pas laissé Ally finir sa phrase mais l'avait plutôt entrainé par le bras afin de ne pas être en retard en cours.

Dez les attendaient à l'entrée du lycée, complètement inquiet lui aussi :

- Ah vous voilà ! Mais où vous étiez ?

- Hum, nos 2 supers amis s'étaient « endormis sans faire exprès » figures-toi…

Tout en répondant à Dez, Trish faisait les guillemets avec ses mains, indiquant clairement qu'elle ne croyait pas à un accident.

- Hunhun… c'est intéressant

Dez avait levé ses sourcils comme l'aurait fait un grand détective.

- Oh non mec, ne commence pas à essayer de mener une enquête là-dessus… Allé, on va être en retard.

Trish et Ally se dirigèrent vers la salle de Géographie, où elles allaient passer leur contrôle, pendant que les garçons allaient au gymnase.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Les filles ayant terminé leur contrôle en avance, elles eurent le droit de sortir de la salle.

Elles s'installèrent sur le banc.

- J'ai trop bien réussi ! Austin m'a vraiment bien aidé à réviser, je ne sais pas si j'aurais si bien assuré sans son aide.

- Humhum… Il t'a tellement bien aidé que vous vous êtes endormis !

- Trish… Ne va pas chercher des sous-entendus là où il n'y en a pas. Nous avons écris 2 couplets de la nouvelle chanson, et il m'a ensuite gentiment proposé de m'aider à réviser pour ce contrôle qui m'angoissais tellement… Mais on était tous les 2 tellement fatigués qu'on a fini par s'endormir sur les livres…

- Et sur le même canapé...

- Trish… Sérieux, y'a qu'un seul canapé dans la salle… Par contre, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas si bien dormi…

Ally paraissait convaincu et aurait pu être convaincante. Mais Trish savait qu'ils étaient de plus en plus proches l'un de l'autre. Leurs yeux se disaient des choses que personne ne pouvaient entendre et traduire si ils ne les connaissaient pas autant que Trish et Dez. Seulement, ces 2 grands imbéciles ne s'en rendaient pas compte. Elle décida donc de laisser tomber pour cette fois, mais se promis d'y revenir plus tard.

Au gymnase :

- Alors, tu comptes dire à ton meilleur pote ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ?

- Dez ! On vous a déjà dit qu'il ne s'était rien passé !

- Austin, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as passé la nuit avec une fille aussi belle qu'Ally sans que rien ne se passe… Comment ça se fait que vous vous soyez endormi sur une chanson d'ailleurs ? Ce n'est pas votre genre, vous êtes tellement dedans que vous ne voyez plus rien autour en général.

- Je l'ai aidé à réviser son contrôle ! Et on s'est endormi car nous étions fatigués ! Rien de plus rien de moins ! Par contre, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas si bien dormi…

Dez décida de laisser tomber pour le moment, mais il connaissait son meilleur ami. Il savait qu'il essayait de se convaincre lui-même que tout cela ne voulait rien dire. Il se promit d'y revenir plus tard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre5**

Trish et Dez se retrouvèrent devant leurs casiers, à la fin des cours.

- Dez, tu as parlé à Austin de ce qui c'est passé cette nuit ?

- Oui, il m'a raconté qu'ils avaient révisé le contrôle d'Ally et qu'ils s'étaient endormis d'épuisement.

- Hum… Ally m'a dit la même chose… Ce doit être ce qu'il s'est effectivement passé mais je crois aussi qu'ils ne se seraient pas endormis comme ça si ça a avait été avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Oui je pense la même chose

Les 2 amis y réfléchirent un moment et parlèrent en même temps :

- En plus, il/elle m'a dit que c'était la 1ère fois qu'il/elle avait aussi bien dormi depuis très longtemps

Ils se regardèrent en rigolant.

- Dez, je pense que les Zaliens doivent rentrer en action !

- Je le pense aussi Trish… Je le pense aussi…

A Sonic Boom, après la fermeture du magasin. Austin et Ally sont assis devant le piano mais ils n'arrivent pas à avancer sur la chanson.

- Austin, est-ce que Dez t'a questionné sur ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ?

- Oh tu connais Dez, il voulait les détails croustillants, tout comme Trish je suppose !

- Ils sont pénibles, hein ?! Comme si il y avait quoi que ce soit entre nous !

- Tout à fait ! Comme si on avait quelque chose à cacher ! Nous sommes juste de très bons amis !

- Mais oui ! Je t'aime Austin, tu es un de mes meilleurs amis !

- Pareil pour moi ! Je t'aime aussi Ally !

Ils se regardèrent en rougissant, l'air gêné par ce qu'ils venaient de se dire.

- Heu, on… se remet à la chanson ?

- OUI ! Oui c'est hum une bonne idée…

Ils travaillèrent sur la chanson durant 1 heure et la finir.

Voyant qu'ils étaient tous les 2 très fatigués, Austin prit les devant.

- Je devrais rentrer chez moi. Je ne veux pas que Dez et Trish se posent encore des questions. Enfin, plus que ce qu'ils ne s'en posent déjà.

Ally rigola nerveusement.

- Oui tu as sans doute raison. D'autant plus que nous n'aurions rien de plus à leur dire que nous l'avons déjà fait.

Austin lui sourit

- Oui tout à fait…

Alors qu'il passait la porte, ils pensèrent en même temps ***Alors pourquoi ça me fais un pincement au cœur ?***


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre6**

_Pour ce chapitre, il faut imaginer les garçons d'un côté, les filles d'un autre mais qui parlent en même temps._

Devant le lycée :

- Hey Ally ! Je vois que tu es là à l'heure aujourd'hui ! Et seule !

Trish et Dez avaient décidé de taquiner Ally et Austin pour les pousser à admettre ce qu'ils se cachaient à eux-mêmes.

- Trish, s'il te plait ne recommence pas.

- Ouh, tu n'as pas l'ai de bonne humeur…

- Hum ? Oh je suis désolée Trish, j'ai juste mal dormi cette nuit.

- Ah ?

- SEULE ! J'ai juste mal dormi mais j'ai dormi SEULE !

- Oh d'accord ça va ! Je laisse tomber ! Si tu es trop bornée pour voir la vérité !

- Mais de quoi tu…

Elle fut coupée par les garçons qui arrivaient vers elles. Austin avait l'air très fatigué aussi :

- 'Lut les filles

- Hum… Je connais quelqu'un qui a mal dormi aussi !

- Aussi ?

- Ally a mal dormi cette nuit.

- Aaahhh et Austin aussi… C'est étrange, non Trish ?

- DEZ ! On va en cours ! A tout à l'heure les filles.

Devant leurs casiers :

- Austin, tu ne trouve pas ça étrange qu'Ally et toi ayez si bien dormi quand vous étiez ensemble et si mal séparément.

- Mais enfin de quoi tu parles ? Tu me fatigues Dez ! Nous en avons parlé avec Ally hier et ce qu'il en ressort c'est que nous nous aimons beaucoup mais AMICALEMENT. OK ?

- Bon, ben je laisse tomber ! Tu es aveugle et ne veux même pas ouvrir les yeux !

- Hein ? Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte ?

- Tu n'as absolument rien ressenti quand tu t'es réveillé auprès d'Ally hier ?

- A vrai dire, Trish nous a tellement bousculés que j'ai juste détesté ce réveil en fanfare.

- Hum bon admettons. Et hier soir, quand tu es parti de chez elle, tu n'as rien ressenti du tout ?

- …

- Allez tu peux me le dire, je suis ton meilleur ami depuis toujours, je te connais par cœur.

- Je… heu… j'ai eu un pincement au cœur… Mais je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

- Sérieusement ? Tu ne sais pas pourquoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu essaie de me dire, Dez ?

- Tu es amoureux, mec…

En disant cela, il fit son fameux signe d'oiseaux qui s'envolent.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi… Je ne peux pas être amoureux d'Ally. C'est ma meilleure amie, ma partenaire.

- Hum tu semble convaincu !

- Et toi, tu semble dubitatif…

Du côté des filles :

- N'importe quoi Trish ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse d'Austin ! C'est comme si je te disais que tu es amoureuse de Dez !

- Heu, ne nous emballons pas Ally. Ecoutes, qu'à-tu ressenti quand tu t'es réveillée à côté de lui ?

- Je n'ai rien ressenti à part ta main qui me lacérait le bras pour que je me dépêche !

- Oui bon, c'est vrai que je ne t'ai pas laissé le temps d'analyser la chose. Mais tu m'as dis avoir super bien dormi à ses côtés et très mal cette nuit. C'est un signe Ally !

- Le signe que tu divague complètement, oui ça c'est certain !

- Ally… S'il te plait… Essaie d'analyser tes sentiments. Ne réfléchi à rien et dis-moi tout ce qui te passe par la tête quand tu penses à ces 2 derniers jours.

- Bon, si ça peut m'éviter tes questions une bonne fois pour toutes : Je me sens bien auprès d'Austin, j'arrive à bien réfléchir, je suis apaisée et j'aime travailler avec lui sur son album ou sur nos cours.

- Non, là tu réfléchi. Ok, on va procéder autrement : je vais te donner des mots et tu vas me dire ce qui te passe par la tête sans réfléchir. On y va : Si je te dis Austin

- Meilleur ami

- Chanson

- Austin

- Kira

- Jalousie

- Beau

- Austin

- Amour

- Austin

- Amoureuse de

- Austin

- TADAAAAAAAAAMMMMMM

- TU M'AS PIEGE !

- Pas du tout Ally, tu sais bien que je ne te ferais jamais ça. Tu es juste amoureuse.

- En disant cela, elle fit le fameux signe de Dez d'oiseaux qui s'envolent.

- Moui désolée, je me suis beaucoup concertée avec Dez…

Du côté des garçons :

- Ally

- Meilleure amie

- Chanson

- Ally

- Elliot

- Jalousie

- Belle

- Ally

- Amour

- Ally

- Amoureux de

- Ally

Dez s'arrêta de parler pour regarder d'un air entendu son ami.

- TU M'A PIEGE !

- Austin, Austin, Austin, soyons sérieux…

Austin et Ally en même temps :

- Mon Dieu, je suis amoureux(se) de lui/elle


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre7**

Austin et Ally était rentré chacun chez eux de leur côté en évitant de se croiser.

Ally était allongé sur le canapé de la salle de répétition et réfléchissait à tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre sur elle-même et tout ce qui la perturbait au point de frôler la crise de panique.

***Je ne peux pas être amoureuse d'Austin. C'est mon meilleur ami. Je ne peux pas risquer de perdre tout ça. Je tiens trop à lui… Oui certes il est beaux… Certes il me fait toujours rire. Certes je trouve son talent hors du commun. Certes je le trouve sexy… Bon, oui ok certes je suis amoureuse de lui mais ça ne veux rien di… Oh non… Je suis foutue…***

Austin était allongé sur son lit et regardait une photo que ses 3 amis et lui avaient prise dans le photomaton de la fête foraine lors du tournage du clip avec Kira «No Ordinary Day ». Il essayait de se raisonner, de ce dire que Dez l'avait piégé, que tout cela n'était dû qu'aux questions incessantes de son ami d'enfance.

***Je ne peux pas être amoureux d'Ally. C'est ma partenaire, ma meilleure amie. Si nous devions sortir ensemble et que nous venions à nous séparer, ça gâcherait tout dans le groupe… Ok, elle est magnifique. Ok j'ai toujours envie de la protéger. Ok elle me fait toujours rire. Ok elle a un talent monstre et je ne serais rien sans elle. Ok elle est belle et sexy. Ok je suis amoureux d'elle depuis le début, mais ça ne veux rien di… Oh non… Je suis foutu…***

Dans leurs paniques respectives, ils décidèrent d'écrire à Trish et Dez :

- Dez/Trish, je flippe complètement ! Je crois que tu as raison, je suis amoureux(se) d'elle/de lui ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Seulement, dans la précipitation, ils se trompèrent de destinataires et s'envoyèrent les messages.

- Austin… Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle…

- Je le crois aussi. J'arrive.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Austin se prépara donc rapidement et alla retrouver Ally dans la salle de répétition.

Quand il frappa à la porte, son cœur menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine. Mais il ne pouvait plus reculer.

C'est une Ally tout aussi agitée et nerveuse qui lui ouvrit la porte, tremblant de tous ses membres.

- Hey Ally

- Hey

Ally avait ce petit sourire gêné qu'il aimait tant.

- Heu… On s'assoit ?

Les 2 amis vinrent s'assoir l'un à l'opposé de l'autre sur le canapé, prenant bien garde de ne pas se toucher.

Ils regarderaient par terre, se lançant de temps en temps des petits regards et sourires mal à l'aise.

Ally, trouvant la situation ridicule et blessante, décida de se lancer :

- Austin… C'est ridicule, on ne peut pas rester comme ça. J'ai vraiment peur que si on n'en parle pas, on finisse par s'éviter et se détester.

- Je ne pourrais jamais te détester Ally ! Je tiens trop à toi ! Et c'est bien ce qui m'angoisse… Mais maintenant que nous sommes là et que nous savons ce que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre, je crois en effet qu'il sera mieux que nous ayons une vrai discussion.

- Attend, ça t'angoisse de tenir à moi ?

- NON ! Non Ally, enfin si mais heu ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Enfin, je veux dire… heu… Je veux dire… Bon, ok, je me lance : toutes les questions que m'a posées Dez ces 2 derniers jours ont fini par faire leur chemin dans ma tête. Et je me suis rendu compte que quand je suis auprès de toi, je me sens heureux, je me sens vivre, je suis prêt à tout. Prêt à tout pour toi, pour te plaire, pour que tu… pour que tu m'aime autant que je t'aime.

Cette dernière phrase avait été dite dans un soupir et il avait baissé les yeux, de peur de rencontrer ceux d'Ally qui, malgré ce qu'elle avait voulu écrire à Trish, lui confirmerai qu'elle n'éprouvait rien de plus que de l'amitié pour lui. Car il avait toujours beaucoup de mal à y croire. Gardant la tête baissée, il ne vit pas Ally s'approcher de lui et fut donc surpris de sentit ses doigts lui remonter le menton. Il fut encore plus surpris de sentir ses lèvres rencontrer les siennes dans un baiser, le plus doux qu'il n'ai jamais connu. Leurs bouches semblaient faites l'une pour l'autre. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, tout était parfait.

- Austin, comme peux-tu penser ne sait-ce qu'une seconde que je ne ressens rien pour toi ? Dès la seconde où je t'ai vu jouer de la batterie avec ces corn dogs, j'ai eu un pincement au cœur tellement je t'ai trouvé beau et touchant. Bon, ensuite tu m'as volé ma chanson et je t'ai tout de suite trouvé moins sympa *rires*, mais le truc c'est que j'ai quand même voulu t'aider à écrire cette 2ème chanson et toutes les autres qui ont suivi. Et ce n'est pas pour rien. Plus j'ai appris à te connaitre et plus j'ai été attirée par toi. Seulement, j'avais tellement peur de mes sentiments que je me les suis caché à moi-même et ils ne sont remontés que ces 2 derniers jours, quand Trish a commencé à me questionner. Je t'aime Austin.

- Oouffffff ! Je t'aime aussi Ally !

Ils se prirent dans les bras et restèrent enlacés comme ça quelques minutes.

Quand ils finirent par se séparer, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et Austin rompit le silence :

- Il va falloir qu'on fasse très attention, que tout ça ne gâche pas la superbe dynamique de ne groupe. Tu ne penses pas ?

- Rien ne sera gâché. Je suis prête à risquer beaucoup de chose pour toi Austin. Et je pense que nous sommes assez mâture pour faire en sorte que tout se passe pour le mieux entre nous.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Je ne veux pas passer à côté de notre histoire, Ally… Bon, par contre, bien qu'ils nous aient rendu service, j'aimerais quand même qu'on se venge un tout petit peu de nos Zaliens, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Hum, je suis bien d'accord et j'ai d'ailleurs ma petite idée…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Le lendemain, samedi à Sonic Boom, Trish et Dez était en bas, attendant que leurs amis aient fini de travailler sur leur nouvelle chanson. Quand tout à coup :

- Je te déteste Austin Moon !

- Mais je te retourne le compliment Ally Dawson !

- Comment j'ai pu penser une seule seconde que j'étais amoureuse de toi ! Tu es tellement vaniteux et égoïste !

- Et moi alors ? MOI ? Amoureux d'une fille qui croit que si j'en suis là c'est uniquement grâce à elle ! Non mais laisse-moi rire !

Trish et Dez se regardèrent complètement paniqués et montèrent en 4ème vitesse dans la salle de répétition.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend tous les 2 !

- Oui, pourquoi vous vous hurlez dessus et vous dites des choses tellement horribles ?

- C'est bien simple ! Je vais vous le dire !

Ally était toute rouge de colère et hurlait sur eux :

- Vous vous êtes mis en tête que nous étions amoureux l'un de l'autre, vous nous avez presque obligé à l'admettre. Et regardez ce que ça donne ! Je ne peux plus supporter d'être à côté de lui et encore moins travailler avec lui ! Je le HAIS !

Elle sorti en courant de la salle et du magasin.

- Voilà, vous êtes contents ? C'est de votre faute tout ça ! Si vous ne nous aviez pas poussé à croire qu'on s'aimait alors qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous que de l'amitié, tout se passerait toujours bien !

- Mais… mais…

Austin sorti en trombe à son tour.

- Dez, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?

- Je ne comprends plus rien…

- Je vais chercher Ally et essayer de comprendre et de la calmer.

- Oui, je vais faire pareil avec Austin… On se tient au courant.

Trish appela Ally :

- Où es-tu ?

- Je ne veux pas en parler Trish !

- S'il te plait Ally, je suis désolée, laisse-moi te rejoindre qu'on en parle au moins. Je t'en prie.

- Bon… Je suis à côté de «Mini's ».

- J'arrive, s'il te plait ne bouge pas.

Dez avait eu la même conversation avec Austin et s'apprêtait à le retrouver pour parler également.

- Dez ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu allais rejoindre Austin !

- Mais c'est ce que je fais et…

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les 2 en voyant Austin et Ally en train de s'embrasser, accoudés au bar de Mini's.

- Mais enfin mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Je ne comprends plus rien ! Expliquez-nous là !

Austin et Ally rigolaient à gorges déployées en voyant Trish et Dez complètement interloqués et qui ne comprenaient plus rien.

- Bon, allé Austin, je pense qu'ils ont compris la leçon, on peut leur expliquer ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé.

Austin essuya les larmes de son fou-rire.

- Oui tu as raison. Alors, asseyez-vous, on va tout vous expliquer


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

- Voilà toute l'histoire. On ne voulait juste pas vous laisser vous en sortir aussi facilement, car vous nous avez quand même fait vivre des choses difficiles ces 2 derniers jours !

- Mais c'était pour votre bien !

- Oui, ça on n'en doute pas et on vous remercie pour ça, mais on aimerait juste que vous soyez moins insistant la prochaine fois !

- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Croyez-moi, on a bien retenu la leçon…

- Trish, nous formons une super équipe !

Dez voulu taper dans la main de Trish :

- Ne nous emballons pas Dez, ne nous emballons pas…

**The End !**

**Merci à ceux qui sont arrivé jusque là !**

**J'espère que ça vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ce que vous avez aimé et ce que vous avez moins apprécié, ça m'aidera pour d'éventuelles futurs fics. Toute critique est bonne à prendre !**


End file.
